As wireless communications technologies evolve, wireless communications systems become increasingly sophisticated. As such, wireless communications protocols continue to expand and change to take advantage of the technological evolution. As a result, to maximize flexibility, many wireless communications devices must be capable of supporting any number of wireless communications protocols, each of which may have certain performance requirements, such as specific out-of-band emissions requirements, linearity requirements, or the like. Further, portable wireless communications devices are typically battery powered and need to be relatively small and inexpensive. As such, to minimize size, cost, and power consumption, radio frequency (RF) circuitry in such a wireless communications device needs to be as simple, small, and efficient as is practical. Thus, there is a need for RF circuitry in a wireless communications device that is low-cost, small, simple, efficient, and conforms to increasingly restrictive performance requirements.